


A Bit Over The Top

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you please write something where Till and the reader build a giant blanket fort?'TILLIE BEAR IN HIS BIG BLANKET FORT.





	A Bit Over The Top

You step back, and shake your head, a beaming grin crossing your face. For once, you are glad – more than glad – that your boyfriend is clinically incapable of doing anything by halves.

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Till asks, looking uncharacteristically like a child who is waiting for his parents’ approval. His eyes are so big and clear, and you step forward, planting a kiss on his nose; his cheeks pink, and he holds you. “I think you like it.”

“Till, it’s ridiculous,” you say, and lean against him.

Whilst you have been out at work, your boyfriend has been busy – he doesn’t cope well with down-time, and thus has kept himself… amused, making… this. It’s a blanket fort, arguably, except no blanket fort has ever been this ambitious.

There are fairy lights, as if he has panicked and searched Instagram (has he ever  _used_  Instagram?) to find examples, and there is every blanket you have ever seen, used, bought or been given, stretched out across the room.

“So… why is the window open?”

He grabs you around the waist, and guides you outside, and you actually have to put a hand to your mouth – out here, the fairy-lights continue, and he has somehow, you won’t question it, attached a few blankets to the tree out the side so that you can sit outside on the grass under them as the sun goes down. It’s ridiculously hipster, and so very un-Till you cannot fathom it.

“Wh-why?” you say, and he holds you close.

“Because I love you. And I want to make a smile on your face at all times, and… because this is a way we can be outside, together, and enjoying the peace and quiet in a way that makes you feel comfortable and safe.” He squeezes you. “I have made hot chocolate. And there is also beer, and I am cooking dinner.”

“Why aren’t we married?” you marvel, and he grins.

“Because you cannot steal me away for just yourself,” he teases. “But you may have as much of me as you need. Come. Let us sit and watch the sunset.”


End file.
